Space Race
Disclaimer: All of this is Fiction, not real and should not be stated as so. Hey there reader! I am WhoWatchesTheToasters, a wise-cracking writer. This is my honestly my 3rd pasta for the series. #1 is crap, #2 is unfinished and this is definitely going to be fun to write. As you guys have probably realized by now I don't write pastas with players. Just code and in-Minecraft people. Sooooo............... Enjoy. Cycle 55K4H On cycle in Minecraft is 2 MC Days. The Cycle counter read 55,400 this morning as dawn shined on Una Terra in the kingdom of Avium. The desert was the perfect place for the economy of such magnitude. The pioneers in technology for since 42750. Their company known as Una terminus. Their company was crafted to lead in Kingdom tech. Their powerhouse was known by all. Including the Darkness creatures. Herobrine was their leader. Craftsmen of the Darkness. He knew that soon their floating realm would be threatened by the Avium's newest creation. The AR-12. In fact it was a rocket. The creation could house 15 men in the cabin. With dispensers and fireballs to assist with defense. The AR-12 was expensive. That was a problem. The Kingdom of Avium purchased 4 for a total of 530 emeralds. The crew would be members of the Elite United Kings Defense force. However, in the Jungles not far from the Avium-Lunam border sat the town of Griseo. An upstart after the destruction back in 10K, Griseo housed the Jungle wood processing plant. Pistons hammered out production material. Logs were turned into planks and stairs. Yet connected by an underground tunnel laid the Mines. The iron rich mine was fueling something greater. The Empeer's General Order 35.3. The command is a follows, My people, this order marks a new day. We will breach the barrier set upon us by the fools of Avium, Terrum, and even the Darker Realm. We will build a rocket to take us up into the reaches of space. This is GO 35.3. Under the Act of Tesvolo of Gresivol you know your duty. Empeer Tesaovola was of the long line of Empeers. These started with Tavako and ended with him. The Lunams represented a threat. The worshipers of the Wither had destroyed much of the world back in the Village Wars of 50K. With the Charged Wither Skull Bombers they had destroyed city after city and even endangered The Trinity of Darkness. Now Tesaovola planned to set up the Orbital Charger. This weapon would send Charged Skull down on all part s of the Kingdoms. For now the Lunams mobilized an army quietly. The Vithre Guard was the only visible armed force. But below the lumber mill of Griseo laid the Whythyer Force, to take over the kingdoms with the ease of a dragon, or better yet, The Wither itself. In the desert on the 55,450th cycle Avium troops of the 3rd Experi Division marched to the Ibis Wastelands. There they stepped upon the pad of Iron and Obsidian composite. 15 men stepped forward to grab their Obsidian Weave armor. Donning it they climber into the piston elevator and rode to the top of the of it. Looking out they saw the 5O8 Launch Vehicle being put in place before them. And the AR-12 was installed upon the top. They climbed into the main housing pod as the rocket primed the thrusters. Time passed. Then with a clap of thunder the Una terminus GS-23 engines shot the rocket into the sky. It went up slowly at first. The slime blocks were being exhausted as they pushed the rocket further up. The gunnery crew stood by as they prepared to pass Herobrine's lair. Herobrine watched as the rocket closed in. He, 303, 404, and Green Steve stood waiting. As the rocket came within range they fired everything at it. Fireballs, energy beams, trees, it all flew at the rocket. The gunnery crews fired their weapons back. They tried to dodge the hits. However one struck the fuel cotainment and the slime block coolant spilled out. As the water escaped the slime blocks became strained. The engineer tried to save it with wet sponges, but water kept escaping. Herobrine's crew walked away as they left Herobrine behind. He fired fireballs into the sides pummeling the ship. The seperation TNT suddenly exploded and the aft section fell away at high speed. The slime blocks that were ment to carry Stage 2 on snapped and the ship lost alltitude with the core being breached. The crew knew there was no escape. The bridge glass shattered as a fireball destroyed it. The bridge crew died and rocket's controls were destroyed. Down they fell until they hit the ground and detonated. The crew was all lost, so was a launch vehicle and the rare liquid redstone fuel. They needed to get something up soon. Una terminus got to work right away on the AR-15, their next try. Darkened Sky Soon the sky will fall. And the peoples will scream as everything they once knew falls as all great empires do. WIP Category:Fantasy Category:Dramapasta Category:Creepypasta